


I Am A Stark

by Madkyra



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Feels, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Major Original Character(s), Next Generation, Original Character-centric, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Iron Man 1, Post-Iron Man 2, Post-Iron Man 3, Quentin Beck mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkyra/pseuds/Madkyra
Summary: Post Endgame fanfiction. I just wanted to dive into the changes Julian experienced after everything. Especially Tony's death.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Original Male Character(s), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Original Character(s), Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Original Male Character(s), Obadiah Stane & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Original Character(s), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark & Original Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I Am A Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Julian's memories while normal font are current events.

_"Daddy!!" the eight year old squealed. "Hey, hey, buster," Tony said, lifting the boy up, "what do you think you're doing in the lab, huh? Didn't daddy tell you to. stay. out?" he teased, punctuating each period with a gentle poke to the child's nose. Julian giggled more, "I wanted to see your suits!" "You see my suits all the time," Tony said with a chuckle, carrying the boy to his work table, "buuuuuut since you're my little buddy I can show you the new one I'm working on," he smiled at the excited agreement from his son and held up the arm piece of a new suit. Julian's hazel brown eyes lit up at that, "Daddy! Its so cool!" he hugged Tony's neck gently, "When I grow up, I want to be just like you!"_

"Mr. Stark?" an intern softly, meekly asked. The 19 year old smiled a little bit. "Please, Mr. Stark was my father, call me Julian," he assured, straightening the constricting tie a moment, "now, shall we start with the tour?" "Oh yes, please! Its always been a dream to come here! Its such a shame.... what happened with your father I mean...." she trailed off. It took a lot for Julian to not wince. He forced a little smile. "Tragic, I know, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. I mean, he was doing what he always loved doing, saving people... and if it meant he died happy... thats all I could want."

_Julian nervously made his way out of his bedroom. It was all so crazy, Tony was fighting with Steve and the media was all over it, one even successfully gave Julian a panic attack by trying to get pictures from the windows. Nervously, he peeked out of his door seeing Tony there on the couch, face in his hands. As if sensing he had a certain pair of little eyes on him though, he pulled his head up, looking over to the child. "Hey buster, glad to see you out of your room.... are you ok?" The fourteen year old boy sniffled a little bit, rubbing under his nose before shrugging. He really wasn't sure. It all seemed so unsure and crazy at the moment and all Julian could tell about it was that he didn't like it. Tony sighed a little bit, getting up and ensuring that the blinds were shut before motioning Julian over to him. Rather eagerly, the boy obeyed, going to his father's side, allowing himself to shutter a little bit. Tony sighed gently, wrapping his arm around Julian. "Ju-Ju, talk to me, bud," he pleaded softly, "I wanna help you," Julian stayed silent, trying to rid his throat of the lump in it almost ensuring that if he did try to talk, he'd break down. "I-its scary, dad...." he finally whimpered and despite his attempts to avoid it, tears which built up in his hazel brown eyes started pouring out and down his cheeks. Another pitiful whimper left him, reaching up to rub his eyes with a twitching hand, a hand that clearly would've preferred to pull at his hair. Seeing the rough actions and in worry of Julian caving into his painful, bad habit, he used one hand to grab both of Julian's, even being a teenager, his hands were still smaller compared to his father's, then with the free hand, he started to tenderly wipe the tears as Julian's cheeks dusted a light pink, Tony ignored that though, softly speaking instead, "Listen, I know its scary.... I know no one really knows whats gonna happen..... but we'll get through it, ok?" "I-is it ever gonna get better, d-daddy?" It had been a few years since Julian called him daddy and while he never was picky on what his son called him, it did manage to break his heart, especially since he really couldn't say that it would. Not with true, genuine confidence, "I don't know.... I can't really promise you it will," Julian let out another strangled whimper at those words, he wanted nothing more than for this all to be ok and normal again, "what I can promise," Tony suddenly started again, "is that I will keep you safe." Through blurred, teary eyes, Julian looked at his father and couldn't help but ease. Tony was still his super hero._

"Alright, last meeting went spectacular. Give yourselves a round of applause," he encouraged as his own little branch of Stark Industries started doing so. His eyes locked with a single blue pair at the table, Gideon Beck's. His childhood best friend. They only broke apart after the fight at the air port between Tony and Steve because Tony had fired Gideon's dad, resulting in both men wanting their sons to no longer interact. They only reconnected afterwards because Gideon had been one of the dusted, making him an excellent member for a branch specifically for helping people with the aftermath of the blip. It was Gideon and Peter who were his biggest helps in this, along with others he had grown up around and with. He smiled a little bit at the thought. "For that reason, I'm thinking you all deserve a break. Go home, relax, spend time with your families, you've more than earned it. We'll meet back in three weeks. Again, excellent work you all, be safe, enjoy your time off," as people started filing out, Gideon approached him. It was a little odd now. Before everything, Gideon had been a year older but now, Julian had almost four years on him. "I wanna personally thank you, Gids, your speech absolutely killed it. Without you and Peter, Liam, Lea, and such, I doubt that this would be as big of a branch as its becoming." Gideon smiled a bit bashfully with a hint of a blush, he took in a little breath, "Well without you making the branch, I doubt we would've even been able to get out this much...." "Anything for my best buddies. I wanna help you guys as much as I can," he admitted with a small smile, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulders. It only made Gideon's smile grow a bit, glancing to Julian, having to look slightly up, over the five years he grew a fair amount. "Well, I also wanted to thank you for letting us be off. Dad said that he has a planned trip for us..... to Mexico." Julian chuckled and nodded, "Like I said, you guys deserved the break. Just be careful, ok? And text me if anything comes up," Gideon smiled a bit more and nodded in agreement.

_Julian usually didn't have reason to be scared. Tony kept him really safe, but seeing everyone around him running in fear, getting him lost in a sea of strangers, almost managing to trigger an anxiety attack, it was more on the overwhelming side of things. He had technically been instructed to stay backstage, where the adults knew he'd be ok and safe, he eventually left it in favor of an exit or help, for himself and the others here. Julian was quickly realizing he should've listened though. His eyes frantically scanned for somewhere less crowded, somewhere safer, or at least someone he knew. How had this expo gone so wrong? An attack, of course, another person seeming willing to destroy people and things to get revenge on Tony. Right now, all the eleven year old boy wanted was his father or maybe even an Avengers member, suddenly, more frantic yelling came throughout the room, simultaneous with loud, dangerous and scary sounding booms. He turned to see the doors blocked off now with fallen building pieces. He finally started trembling all over. They were trapped. All of them. Julian was trapped with them without a hopeful looking escape. Right as his head ducked from hard breaths struggling to leave him, there was another crash above then an all too familiar voice. "No need to have a crowd, I'm the one you want, right?" Tony called as he blasted the rubble, breaking apart the bigger pieces, allowing better access to the door, "Well then, come and get me!" he then flew out of the hole he had come in through and the villian pursued Tony's game of chase. As people clawed to get out with success, Julian watched the hole with the night sky pouring into it, still shaking a little but awe twinkled in his eyes. There went his dad, saving people again. Just like the hero Julian knew he was._

Julian watched Peter sitting outside on the steps. It was another event held up with the help of Pepper, May, Uncle Happy, and Peter, but he could tell the young super hero was distressed. He casually walked out, sitting next to him. "Hey Pete," he greeted softly, "you doing ok?" Peter seemed startled by Julian, looking to him. Before the blip, they had been the same age, just a few months apart, however, like Gideon now, Peter was behind Julian in age. "Oh uh yeah, just-" he nervously stopped trying to come up with an excuse as to why he was out here after. Julian smiled softly, reassuringly, almost knowingly, looking out to the city so Peter didn't feel as pressured. He knew that feeling well. "Hey, I get it. A bit overwhelming and crazy, scary even..... all those crowds and people....." Peter blinked and smiled a little looking down, "Yeah.." Julian nodded, leaning back on his elbows, "I get it Peter, really. I was a lot like you when all this started. Don't get me wrong, people were crazy before too. Dad's always had a way of drawing in crowds..... got worse when he was a hero though....... you get used it... kinda... after a while." Peter smiled a bit more hearing Julian's words. It was true. This was all crazy and even borderline terrifying. Then the smile fell as he sighed, "I just.... worry. What if I'm not good enough to be the next Iron Man, but everyone's looking at me to do it, but I really don't think I'm worthy," he finally looked back up as he continued his confession, "it should be someone like you. Someone who knew him better than anyone." Julian sighed, taking his turn to look down then gently shook his head. "Peter...... don't get me wrong. When I was a kid, I always dreamed that would be my life. I'd be the Iron Man Jr., fighting crime alongside my old man....... but now..... I see just why he didn't want to have me in that business....." he then looked back to Peter, finally allowing their eyes to meet, "and don't get me wrong. He worried about you, constantly. He'd do anything if it meant you being safe, but..... he knows that of anyone, you have what it takes to be the next Iron Man. Of everyone in the world, Pete, he trusted you because he knew you were strong enough to do it..... and I know that too." Peter chuckled weakly, trying to not give into tears, "You do?" Julian offered a little smile and humored shrug. "Well, he's never been wrong before."

_Julian looked up to Uncle Obbie worriedly. Worry is all the eight year old seemed to manage the entire three months without his daddy and now, this wasn't helping. All these people with cameras, no answers, still no daddy. People shuffled around behind them making Julian's anxiety act up. The child clung to his arm out of nerves, earning a small sigh but he looked down to the little boy. "What's wrong, Jul?" Julian whimpered a little bit, "Miss daddy, Uncle Obbie, and I'm scared..... why are we here? Why are the reporters here? I wanna go hoooooome!" he moaned, hoping his whiny attitude would get him what he wanted. For granted, home had mostly been purely between Happy, Pepper, and Obadiah's homes, but really anywhere was better than here. Obadiah shook his head gently, lifting him into his arms. "There's a very special, very important reason we're here, just wait and look," he murmured to Julian. With a huffy pout, he leaned against his Uncle Obbie, trying to ignore the people around them and watching for whatever was special enough to be here. A limo pulled up shortly after, Julian huffed again, thinking it was more rich people here and while he wasn't exactly wrong, he grew excited as soon as he saw a truly special, rich person step out who Julian reached out for. "Daddy!!!"_

Julian sat in what was Tony's lab, looking between pictures and suits he still had, much to his step mother's dismay. "Ju-Ju?" he looked over his shoulder only at the little voice and smiled to his youngest sister. He had reconnected with the sister his mother gave birth to before she died before the blip. She unfortunately had been dusted too, so they were still working on communication. He held hus arm out, setting the wires he had been messing with on the table in front of him. "Hey there, little Stark Princess.... what are you doing up?" "Couldn't sleep," Morgan piped back up, climbing into her big brother's lap. Julian gladly wrapped his arms around her. "Well, we cant have that," he mumbled, then smiled, "you know what helped me sleep when I was your age?" "Story?" Morgan asked, brown eyes lighting up at the thought, earning a laugh and nod. "Story," he agreed, carefully standing up with her, carrying her to her bedroom. Once there, the two siblings settled into her bed, Julian sighed contently as Morgan rested her little head on his chest. "What one shall we tell tonight?" Morgan was silent with thought a moment before perking up cheerfully. "Our favorite one!" Julian laughed again, nodding as he rubbed her back to calm her down some, still, he relaxed as she did, sinking into the fond memory, figuring he'd end up sleeping here for the night. "It all started on a trip to Afghanistan with Uncle Rhodey......"


End file.
